Undisclosed Desires
by Bethey96
Summary: Psychopath, unpredictable and monstrous were the words many used to describe the youngest Mikaelson brother. But like all with dark inside them, have light, and for Kol he found his in the 18th Century. But all light must come to an end, and when it does, darkness consumes...
1. Chapter 1

Undisclosed Desires

Chapter 1

As the only daughter in a household full of sons I had quite a reputation to uphold, a lot of our family's future depended on me and I hated it. I loathed my treatment and how I was expected to act, I wanted to rebel, to explore and to find a love so consuming that I could face anything…

But of course I wasn't allowed; I had to keep to the house and the grounds. And if I ever wanted to adventure I had to have to be escorted by either one of my brothers or the trusted ladies and handmaids. Unlike my brothers who could do what their will intended, explore, fight, have numerous ladies and even gamble.

But I guess it wasn't so bad, I was father's favourite, whenever he wasn't in London or any other city for that matter. He was a trusted friend to the king, as our family always was, but he was always away at parliament leaving me and my brothers to ourselves

I didn't hate my life either; I lived in luxury as my family has since before my great-grandparents time. All my brothers looked out for me and I had many loving friends, but I lacked something. Something that couldn't be bought, bribed or gifted and something I'd never have…An undying love.

I watched my brothers pheasant shoot from my bedroom window, a tradition of mine since as long as I can remember. I had always had a brother who was old enough to shoot, even when I was very young, it always made me feel safe when our father was away. My eyes looked up to the bright clear blue sky, why was I even inside?

"Mary!" I called out for my handmaid, she quickly came trotting in, I smiled brightly. "Would you care to join me for a ride down to the lake?" She nodded and curtsied.

"I'll prepare the horses my lady"

"Thank you Mary, if my brothers are near please inform them"

"I will ma'am" She quickly replied

Once she left the room I jumped to my feet and got dressed myself before staring at my reflection in the mirror on my dressing table. I ran my hands across my cheeks and sighed, I didn't know what to think anymore. I felt trapped and bored in my little simple life, yet I was so comfortable in it that I never wanted it to change. I guessed I was content with my unhappiness.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly before grabbing my riding gloves and heading out of the manor. I began skipping down the steps when I saw my brothers walking back to the house, my eldest George stopped and smiled.

"Be careful now sister, we don't want any injuries or disappearances before father returns home at the weekend"

"I've ridden horses my entire life brother, I'll be fine" I giggled as he lightly pinched my cheeks.

"I mean it sister, don't go too far" He hugged me tightly before following our other brothers back towards the house.

I smiled and waved as they walked away; it made me smile how protective they were of me. I couldn't blame them. Our mother died as she gave birth to me, and all through my childhood I was a sickly child. It has only been since I was fourteen that I had grown better, and four years on I'm as healthy as any other eighteen year old girl. I saw Mary lead my horse Poppy, so I ran towards them, once I reached the she handed me the reins carefully.

"I took the liberty of calling on Miss Anne, she apologises that she cannot join you today" I nodded slightly as I stroked Poppy's nose.

"That is a shame" I sighed "But thank you"

I quickly saddled Poppy and waited as Mary got onto her horse before I began to ride off. The grounds of our estate were beautiful, and were admired by many in the near parishes and even our estate neighbours. I grumbled as my brown curls kept dropping onto my face, but I soon got used to it and just closed my eyes as the sunrays hit my face.

We slowly went through the small woods on our grounds, a few stops here and there we gradually got closer to the lake. The beautiful sun began to hide behind clouds and I began to sense a change in Mary, she hated the rain, and she'd hate it even more if I got cold and wet.

"Rainclouds are drawing in ma'am; I'd recommend that we head back"

"It'll only be a little drizzle Mary, we're so close to the lake" I begged with my eyes making her sigh.

"Can't we come another day?"

"I am quite determined Mary, I've been inside all week due to the weather"

"And for good reason, if you become ill again it'll be my head on the line!" I giggled and looked back at her.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mary; I promise" She seemed a little comforted "Once we get to the river we'll come straight back, it's only a minute away"

We carefully crossed the small old wooden bridge, it creaked and cracked. Poppy seemed distressed but soon calmed when we reached ground again. A small trot later and we'd reached the lake; it was beautiful as it always was.

"See, we got here just fine! And weather is still with us"

"But not for long" She sighed as she noticed light drizzle falling "We must head back now" Her voice was sterner this time; I knew I'd pushed my luck today.

"Very well, I'll be hasty for your sake" I sighed

"Thank you" She smiled and lead the way, I reluctantly followed her.

By the time we reached the old bridge the rain was pouring heavily and I was almost drenched.

"Be steady, it doesn't look very sturdy anymore" She called back as her horse took a cautious step onto the wood. Horses always had a way of knowing danger, and I admired them for it.

"Mary don't!" I called out but it was too late, the bridge collapse beneath her carrying her and her horse down into the river. I tried to clutch onto Poppy as she bucked in fear but the rain loosened my grip. I fell back into the water with Poppy falling in after me, her body and my dress weight pushing me further down.

"Violet!" I heard Mary's panicked and mumbled screams as I got further and further down.

I tried to swim up but my dress kept me underwater as it tangled at the bottom; I panicked and breathed in, water gushing into my lungs which were already tightened by my corset. I kept my eyes scrunched closed as I wailed about trying to breathe as I continued to suffocate. My vacant mind barely functioned as I heard a splash and a wail before another splash, this time closer. My body felt limp as someone grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of the water.

"Violet!" I heard Mary scream out but my eyes were still fixed closed, I felt two large hands cup my cheeks tightly but I couldn't respond.

I heard a loud tearing and my chest suddenly felt lighter, a hard beat on my chest and I began to cough and splutter the water out from my lungs. I gasped violently as I tried to breathe in as much air as possible.

"Are you alright?" My eyes finally opened and met with a handsome young man, I continued to gasp as I lightly nodded.

"Thank you sir" I mumbled weakly before rolling my head back.

"Hey, hey!" He tapped at my cheeks.

"We're from the Eversley Estate" Mary mumbled through pain, I wondered if she was hurt.

"Brother we must get them and their horses back to their home, being in this rain will make it worse" I felt a finger lightly stroke my cheek, but I was too weak to slap it away. "Kol, hurry up"

"Alright Elijah" He spat back and carefully lifted me up "She too weak to ride her horse, she'll go with me"

"Brother…" He spoke warningly as Kol put me onto his horse carefully before jumping on behind me "Hold on" He whispered into my ear before his horse began to run.

I let my head fall back onto his chest and rested my forehead against the side of his neck, my head told me to get a grip and not be so weak, but my body gave in. He wrapped his arms more protectively around me as his horse rode faster.

"You'll be fine, darling"

**A/N~ So this is a new story, I really should stop writing new ones and finish my others but I had to write this one. It's a short story and of course has Kol! Anyway, let me know what you think and if I should continue x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Violet!" I heard the housekeeper shriek as Kol carefully lifted me up from his horse, I soon felt her familiar warm hands on my cheeks as she frantically patted them, all I wanted to do was respond. "Mr Eversley!" She shrieked again.

"Violet!" I heard George's voice and footsteps as he ran towards us "What happened my good man!"

"The bridge broke; she and the maid fell in" I heard Kol reply quickly

"I cannot begin to thank you enough, please come in we need to get her into the warmth"

"My brother will be here soon with the horses and the maid" He replied again as he carried me into the house.

"This way!" My brother ordered "Get the doctor!" He continued to bark orders until I felt the warmth of my bed beneath me. "I won't be a moment"

I heard the door close and then silence; I suddenly felt a finger graze the apple of my cheek. I grumbled loudly to show my disapproval I heard a light chuckle before nothing. The door opened, followed by many footsteps.

"I didn't catch your name…" George stopped talking "Where did he go?"

* * *

It'd been a good long week of rest and doctors' visits, and I still did get to see my saviours face; only his name haunted my dreams. I only caught a glimpse of his brother Elijah, who said that Kol had to go away despite my brother's pleas to thank him with a drink.

Much had changed since the accident, Mary had been off duty due to a sprained ankle and I'd been forbidden to leave the house. However much to my delight my father had returned home immediately upon hearing the news of my accident.

I skipped down the stairs and into the music room where my father was quietly playing to himself; he stopped when he heard the floorboards creak.

"That was your mother's song" He quietly mumbled back to me, I walked to his side and held his hand. "Ah, we must not dwell" He patted my hand and smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I am very well father, you need not fret" I kissed his cheek as he nodded.

"I do worry about you my dear. We've been unable to find this hero of yours, I owe him" He pinched my chin. "Now we have dinner to attend to, come along my sweet"

* * *

After dinner I had returned to my room as my brothers and father had their estate meeting. Eversley Estate depended on the income of the parish and marriages; George was still looking for a suitable wife. The lady of the house needed to have certain qualities from my father's point of view, but George vowed not to marry unless he loved. So far he and my brothers had no such luck.

Since coming to age I was now expected to attend balls and dinners to look for my own suitor, however it wasn't as dire since I was the only daughter. But like George I wouldn't marry unless I was in an undying love...

"Violet!" He heard Elliot from outside my room; he tapped quickly at the window and waited for my response.

Elliot was Anne's older brother and heir to the Harrison's manor in the neighbouring town. He was also my best friend since childhood, but since we became older both our parents believed our friendship needed to end. To stay close to him I became friends with Anne, despite her and her twin mocking me when I was young. He now spent most of his time with my brothers.

I jumped up off of my bed and straightened my skirt before going to the window; I opened the curtains to see his bloodied face, my mouth dropped before I dragged him into my room through the window. His shirt was a mess and showed his chest.

"What happened to you?!" I asked sternly as quiet as possible, he breathed heavily and wiped the blood off his lips. "Why didn't you just go home!" He just chuckled before sitting down on my bed.

"Go home like this?" He snorted and rubbed the bridge of his nose "My mother and father would go berserk"

"Why did you come here then?" He smiled and showed his dimples.

"I was in the village, your home is closer than mine" He stated and rolled back "Plus you always fixed me up" I rolled my eyes and jumped beside him, I gave him a stern look, he knew I was waiting for an answer "Ok, I was with the Miller's daughter"

"Elliot! Damn your libido" He chuckled

"Jump to conclusions, she was sad and needed company. It was the gentlemanly thing to do" I slapped his thigh

"Of course, no benefits to you?" He smirked and rolled on his side his dark green eyes staring into mine "You're going to get blood on my sheets!" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "You're disgusting"

He went to reply but I covered his mouth with my fingers, he widened his eyes and looked towards the door. I pointed down to the floor and lightly pushed him. He quickly rolled to the floor and crawled beneath the bed just as the door opened, Benjamin peeping through the door, I sighed with relief.

"Where is he?" He asked quietly, I pressed my lips tightly together and shrugged my shoulders. "I know you could hear me coming, you have freakish hearing"

"I have no idea what you're implying?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ell, get out from wherever you're hiding. If any of my brothers or father comes in your as good as dead" Elliot gave out a loud grumbled before revealing himself, my brother looked him up and down before smiling "You look a mess…Miller's daughter?"

"How did you know?" I asked with a frown, my brother smiled and leaned into the doorframe.

"That's for me to know and you to…never find out" He returned his gaze to Elliot "Come on, Violet has to sleep, she's got to be up early tomorrow." Elliot and I glanced at each other before he followed my brother out of my room without another word.

I sighed loudly as I got ready for bed and blew out the candles. I clumsily made my way to my bed and clambered into the duvet before closing my eyes. Just as I began to drift off into my sleep I felt the bed move.

"_Hello darling" I spun around and smiled brightly at his face, I didn't recognise him but on the other hand I did._

"_I've missed you!" I said as he placed his hand on my hip and ran his finger under my cheek, bringing me into a passionate kiss._

"_You look stunning by the way" He whispered seductively and pulled me in closer to him, my heart racing against his chest._

"_You always say that!" I lightly poked his stomach as I giggled, his dark brown eyes staring into mine._

"_Because I mean it" I bit into the bottom of my lips "I want you to be mine, Violet"_

"_I already am" I smiled and kissed him again_

I gasped and bolted up straight, my eyes catching the man from my dream standing in the corner of my room. I rubbed my eyes and reopened them, he was gone. Cupping my forehead I crawled out of my bed and walked into the bathroom, I splashed my face with water. I breathed out and shook my head to wake myself up. I was both scared and intrigued about my dream; it frightened me as id never experienced anything like that before in my life. Yet the love I felt when I looked into his eyes was consuming, but who was he?

* * *

**A/N~ I know it's delayed but here's chapter 2, I want to thank you for reading and I hope that this chapter hasn't disappointed. Also the italics were a dream she had. I hope to hear from you to let me know what you think or any suggestions, much love x**


End file.
